


Happy Anniversary, Noctis.

by Data_HEX



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Demanding Iggy, Dominant Iggy, IgNoct, Just fuck me already, M/M, NSFW, Teasing, getting back on the smut train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Data_HEX/pseuds/Data_HEX
Summary: Noctis left their anniversary plans up to Ignis, and has no idea what's waiting for him on the other side of the door.





	Happy Anniversary, Noctis.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is the first NSFW, smutty fic that I've written in a long time. It was born from a poll tweet asking which overnight date was the users favorites, choices being:  
Private cabin with Gladio  
Flirt motel with Prompto  
Luxury suite with Ignis  
Obviously, my choice is Luxury suite with Ignis. 
> 
> It may be a little cheesy in places, possibly rushed feeling, and I apologize. It's been while (heh) so I'm a little rusty. With more practice my writing will get better. 
> 
> Please leave comments if you liked it, if there are any suggestions (please don't be shy with suggestions. I really do appreciate them). Kudo it. Share it with your friends. All that shit. 
> 
> <3

“Iggy, where exactly are we going?” Noct questioned as Ignis drove through winding streets in an area he wasn’t too familiar with.

Ignis smirked and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. “It’s a surprise, Noctis. If I tell you, it ruins the surprise, doesn’t it? We should be there in about fifteen minutes.”

Noct grumbled and slid down in his seat and stared out the window, which caused Ignis to laugh. 

“Really, you’re going to like it. You asked me to set up our anniversary celebrations, so I did. Don’t get grumpy on me.” Ignis reached over and trailed his fingers across Nocts arm.

Noct looked over at him and smiled. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Doesn’t mean I can’t be curious.”

Ignis hummed in response, and they fell into a comfortable silence the rest of the drive. 

\---------

As they rounded the corner, a large estate came into view with large trees lining the road leading to the entrance. Noct sat up and looked around in awe. 

“How did I not know this was a thing?” He questioned as Ignis pulled up to the valet parking. 

Ignis shrugged “There are many things that seem to go under the radar with you.” 

As they exited the car, the valet came up. “Ah, good evening Mr.Scientia. You’re right on time. Your bags are already in your room waiting.” 

Ignis nodded and handed the keys over. “We’ll be checking out in two days.” He walked around to the other side of the car to join Noct. 

Noct looked between the two men and just shook his head. “You think of everything don’t you?” 

Ignis smirked, “That’s part of my job as your advisor, to be well prepared for anything and everything that could happen. In this case, it was packing well in advance and having the room ready for us when we arrived.” He held his hand out for Noct “Shall we?” 

Noct cocked his head to the side with a momentary flash of confusion, before he shrugged and intertwined his fingers with Ignis’s and allowed himself to be led to their room.

As they entered the elevator, Noct frowned “Wait, does this mean you already have room keys and everything? How long have you had everything planned exactly?” 

A devilish grin spread across Ignis’s face “Quite a while.”

Ignis leaned over and gently kissed along the side and back of Noct’s neck, causing him to shiver. He began to nibble on his earlobe when the ding of the elevator told them they had reached their floor. 

Noct was panting softly. Ignis chuckled and pulled him along. 

“You’re such a tease Iggy…” Noct whined as they made their way down the hallway to the king suite. 

They stopped as Ignis pulled out the keycard and opened the door, letting go of Nocts hand so he could enter first. 

As Noct entered, he noticed it was dimly lit, but inviting. He closed his eyes and inhaled. Cinnamon and cloves. He smiled and turned towards Ignis who was locking the door. 

“This is really…” was all he managed to say before he was cut off by another pair of lips on his. 

Ignis growled as he pushed him up against the wall, not caring for the teeth grazing their lips. The kiss was sloppy, but passion driven, as he pinned Noct to the wall. Noct moaned into the kiss, driving him to deepen it and slide his leg between Nocts’s, who bucked his hips up to meet Ignis. 

Ignis pulled away and pressed their foreheads together so they could catch their breath. 

Nocts eyes fluttered open as he panted. “Ignis…” he whispered as he looked up at the other man. 

Ignis took a deep breath and smiled before kissing down the side of his face to his neck, eliciting soft moans from Noct, who wiggled against him to try and get closer. 

“Hhnng, Ignis… Closer..” Noct whined softly as Ignis bit his earlobe, chuckling. 

“You’re so demanding and needy tonight already. You’ll get what you want soon enough.” Ignis smiled and pulled away from him, watching as he fumbled to stay standing. 

As Noct regained his footing, Ignis slipped off his shoes and socks, and made his way into the living room. He chuckled to himself as he heard Noct grumbling from the entryway. 

Ignis made himself comfortable in the large wingback chair, crossing his right leg over the left. He rested his chin in his left hand casually, waiting for Noct to make his way into the living room.

“It should be a crime to tease like that Iggy.” Noct voice floated into the living room before he rounded the corner and stopped. He eyed Ignis like a hungry animal. 

“A little teasing never killed anyone, Noctis.” Ignis smirked, amused. 

It was the smirk that tipped Noct over. He crossed the room and climbed onto Igni’s lap, straddling him. 

“What are you going to do now, your highness?” Ignis asked nonchalantly.

Noct glared down at him. “I’m gonna make you eat those words, Ignis.” He shifted on top of him, grinding against the other man. 

Ignis kept his breathing steady, uncrossing his legs for better comfort for both of them. “Oh, sweet prince, you must take me for a fool.” 

Confusion flashed across Noct’s face for just an instant, but it was enough time for Ignis to grab him, push him to the floor and get on top of him. Noct gasped as he made contact with the floor. 

“Make me eat my words… Tsk” Ignis snorted, and pinned Noct under him. “I won’t be the one eating anything tonight.”

Noct swallowed, licking his lips before whining softly and bucking up against Ignis. “Fine, just quit teasing…” 

Ignis licked along Noct’s jaw to his neck as his began grinding his hips. “I want you Noctis. I want to take you… I want to make you mine.” He growled into his ear. 

Noct moaned, and writhed under him. He tried to snake his hands between them so he could start unbuttoning their shirts. “I’m all yours, Iggy.” 

Ignis let his eyes flutter closed hearing Noct’s words and pulled back so he had better access for clothing removal. Noct’s hands shook as he fumbled with the buttons, but had all of them undone soon enough. 

Ignis shrugged out of his shirt, before he turned his attention back to Noct beneath him. He slid down his body, pulling Noct up with him so he could remove his t-shirt and toss it aside. He trailed his fingers up Nocts side, leaving a trail of goosebumps. 

“I think we should move this to the bedroom, hmm?” Ignis raised an eyebrow, moving to stand up, and to help Noct up. 

Noct brushed his hand aside and got on his knees in front of Ignis. “Wait…”  
“Noct…” Ignis whispered and watched Noct run his hands up his legs, nuzzling against his crotch.

Noctis smiled and undid Ignis’s belt and pants, biting his lip in anticipation as he tugged them down enough to free his prize. He stared hungrily at Ignis’s cock, before glancing up, smirking. He grasped it gentle in one hand, as he moved to lick along his balls. 

Ignis tilted his head back and groaned, placing a hand on top of Noct’s head in encouragement. He glanced back down to watch Noct run his tongue from the base up to the tip, before swirling it along the head and closing his lips around it, sucking slowly. 

Noct smiled around his cock, relishing in being able to undo his advisor in such a manner. He took more into his mouth, falling into a steady rhythm. 

“You’re mouth is utterly sinful.” Ignis whispered.

Noct hummed happily, sliding back to the tip and sucking hard, gaining a louder moan from the man. He pulled off and looked up. “Ignis…”

Ignis looked down at him and smiled. “Yes, love?”

Noct nuzzled against him and smiled. “I love you.”

“Mmmm.. As I love you.” Ignis bent down to pull Noct to his feet so he could kiss him. He pressed his lips against Noct’s hard, forcing his tongue inside. The taste a mix between himself and Noct’s sweetness. Ignis pulled away abruptly and smirked at the pout left behind.

“Bedroom, and lose the rest of your clothing.” He ordered, turning Noct in the direction of the room and slapping his ass to get him going. 

Grumbling, Noct reluctantly walked away, undoing his pants and letting them fall to the ground. He stepped out of them before sliding his boxers off next,and then his socks, leaving a trail of clothing behind him. 

Deciding to follow suit, Ignis slid his pants and boxers the rest of the way down, stepping out of them, and quickly made his way to the bedroom. He found Noct standing at the edge of the bed with his back towards the door. 

Ignis came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing the side of his head. “Lie down.” He said softly as he took a step back from him, and enjoyed the view as Noct slowly crawled along the bed before he turned around and made himself comfortable on his back, and motioned for Ignis to join him.

Ignis looked up and down Noct’s body, now feeling like the hungry animal. He took off his glasses and placed them on the dresser behind him before crawling onto the bed to get in between Noct’s legs. He bent down and licked the inside of his left thigh, never breaking eye contact with the now whimpering man. 

Ignis bypassed Noct’s crotch entirely and kissed up his belly, to his chest, trailing his tongue lazily near his right nipple, while tracing circles with his fingers around the left one. 

“Ugghh, why are you such a damn tease…” Noct grumbled in frustration, grasping onto Ignis’s shoulders trying . 

Smirking, Ignis bit Noct’s nipple before gently sucking on it, gaining a yelping moan from him. He twirled his tongue around the now pert nipple, while pinching the other, feeling Noct twitch involuntarily under him. Not wanting to make Noct too impatient, Ignis slid his hand back down his body, between his legs, massaging his balls. 

Noct hissed and let his head roll back. “Yessss… Ohh Six yes..” 

Ignis chuckled, moving his attention to the other nipple, while he continued to play with Noct’s balls. Slowly rolling them back and forth, before letting go and running his palm up his cock to the head, running his thumb along the slit. 

Noct panted softly, “Ignis, please, I can’t take this anymore. I need you. How do you want me?” His face was flush, and cock was dripping. 

Ignis pulled away and looked up and down his body, taking in the delicious sight. “On your knees, ass up.” 

Nodding, Noct slowly turned over, sliding himself into a kneeling position on the bed, sticking his ass out in the air. He looked behind him with hungry, pleading eyes. 

Ignis crawled onto the bed behind him, trailing his fingers along his calves, and up the backs of his thighs. “You are simply exquisite, Noct..” He whispered before planting soft kissing on his cheeks, and up his back. 

Noct shuddered, and pressed back against Ignis. “Want… you…” He moaned softly. 

Ignis chuckled. “Still so needy…” He trailed his fingers along Noct’s hole which caused more moans to escape the man. With a quick wave of his hand, Ignis summoned a bottle of lube from the armiger. He opened the bottle and let a generous amount slide onto his index finger, which he placed back along his hole. Slowly, he slid it in, feeling Noct relax around him. 

Ignis moved his finger in and out, swirling it around before sliding in a second, which led to more soft moans coming from the prince.

“Your sounds drive me wild, Noct... “ He whispered, as he slid his fingers in all the way, gently rubbing against his prostate, which made his moans a little louder. 

“Please Ignis, please.. In me.. More…” Noct’s sentences becoming more broken the longer Ignis drug him out, he added a little more lube around the hole before sliding in a third finger. 

“Aaahh… Just fuck..” Noct had stretched his arms out in front of him and was grasping at the sheets as he tried to push back against Ignis’s hand. 

Ignis almost to his breaking point, kissed along his back again before he slid out his fingers and lubed up his cock. “Are you ready?” He asked softly. 

“Yesss…” Noct hissed, wiggling his ass in Ignis’s face.

Ignis lined himself up with Noct’s body, gently pressing his cock against his hole. He pushed until the head entered, and slid into Noct inch by inch, groaning quietly as he heard Noct moan. He rocked back and forth until he was all the way inside. He gripped Noct’s hips tightly as Noct flexed around him.

“Fuck, this is devine…” Ignis began to roll his hips, pulling almost all the way out before pushing in, grinding against him.

“Oh.. Fuck.. Ignis….” Noct moaned, burying his face into a pillow to help smother the noises he was making.

Ignis smirked, leaned forward, wrapping one of his arms around his chest, and pulled him back up into an upright position, resting on his legs. He had one hand on Noct’s nipple and the other on his hip, giving him leverage. 

“Mmmm.. No Noct. I want to hear you moan my name…. I want everyone to hear you moan my name. To know that your mine.” Ignis hissed in Noct’s ear, digging his fingernails into his hip as he bucked up. 

Noct cried out in pleasure before leaning back and letting his head rest on Ignis’s shoulder. “Fuck.. Ignis.. Iggy… Ple..please..” he moaned out with each thrust. 

Grinding against him, Ignis bit along Noct’s shoulder to his neck. “Please, what?”

“Please.. Hnng.. Just fuck me.” Noct groaned, groped around behind him to touch any part of Ignis that he could. 

Ignis moaned into Noct’s neck, tightened his arm around his chest, and quickened his pace. Thrusting up faster, and harder. 

“Touch yourself Noct. Rub your cock for me.” Ignis crooned as he rocked back and forth again against him. “I want to watch you cum.” 

Noct whined, reaching his right arm up to hold onto Ignis’s shoulder, while he wrapped his other hand around his cock. He began stroking himself in rhythm with Ignis’s thrusts. “Ignis, I… I’m not gonna last…Feels too good..” Noct groaned.

Ignis felt Noct tighten around him as he sped up his pace. “Neither am I.” He whispered, sliding the hand that was on Nocts chest down to entwine their fingers on his cock, picking up the speed of their strokes. 

“Please, please….” Was all Noct could get out between the moans.

"Yes. Cum for me Noctis." Ignis's voice low and gravely in his ear as his thrusts became fast, hard and irregular as he also was close. 

Those words tipped Noct over the edge. He arched his back, and cried out as he came, shooting it up onto his belly, and down over their hands. "Ig.. Ignis!!"

Ignis shuddered hearing Noct moan his name. He bit down onto his shoulder, moaning, grinding against him as he came. He held tightly onto Noct’s limp body as he finished, breathing heavily, his thighs burning. As gently as he could, he slid both of them forward onto the bed, carefully sliding out of Noct so he could move him onto his side. 

Noct instinctually curled up as soon as his body touched the bed, and reached for Ignis. “Mmmm.. Iggy... “ 

Ignis pulled him in and kissed the top of his head. “We need to clean up a bit before we sleep, love.” 

Noct mumbled something incoherently and pushed his head closer to Ignis’s chest. 

Ignis chuckled and pulled away. “Trust me, you’ll regret it if I don’t clean you up.” 

“Mmmm… fine… but hurry and come back..” Noct sleepily replied, and yawned. 

Ignis scooted off the bed slowly, internally groaning at himself for going for that position as his legs were fairly stiff and sore as he walked to the bathroom to get a warm washcloth. He grabbed two washcloths. He wiped himself down first, before heading back to the bed. 

Noct had managed to partially bury his top half under the pillows, leaving his ass bare. Ignis snorted and shook his head. “Oh Noct…”

Climbing back onto the bed, he managed to snake his way in to wipe off Nocts belly and hand, before he moved behind him and wiped down his legs and cheeks. Noct groaned as he pressed the rag against his hole, which was a quick wipe. Too tired to care, Ignis threw the rag into the bathroom, knowing he would clean everything up in the morning. 

“Noct, you can’t sleep under the pillows. There is a blanket under you.” Ignis said softly, pulling the pillows away.

Noct scrunched his face up, before looking up at Ignis and pouting. “Okay…. Fine..” he wiggled his way up just enough to slide under the blanket and disappear under it. 

After replacing the pillows, Ignis followed suit, and found his way under the blanket. “Noct.. come here…” 

Noct scooted over into Ignis’s arms and nuzzled against his chest. “Mmmm… Love you Iggy…”

Ignis wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back. “I love you too. Happy Anniversary, Noctis.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, thank you for reading.  
Like I said, I really do appreciate all feedback. It helps me become a better writer.  

> 
> Also, ff you'd like to follow me, you can find me on Twitter: @nursexxmorphine  
I post a mix of life stuff, FFXV stuff, and random shit.


End file.
